


Un po' di sano egoismo

by Nykyo, Suzakusly



Series: Emissario [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Erotica, Il concetto di Stiles di una sveltina è quanto meno discutibile siate pazienti, Lemon, M/M, Ma con allegre implicazioni di passato e futuro Bottom!Stiles perchè reciproco è bello, One Shot, Sesso Descrittivo, bottom!Derek, romantica - Freeform, stupidera e puccio sparsi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era tutta colpa delle mani di Stiles.<br/>Derek non sapeva nemmeno come mai si era concentrato quasi subito solo su quelle. Forse perché per tutto il tempo Stiles aveva dovuto aprire barattoli e boccette di ogni tipo, e infilare le dita in un mucchio di diversi tipi di polveri. O toccare con cura foglie e bacche, travasare, pesare, rinvasare e richiudere ermeticamente un numero in apparenza infinito di contenitori differenti. Le sue mani non erano state ferme un solo istante. I suoi polsi non avevano fatto che ruotare e flettersi e poi ruotare ancora, mostrando il rilievo netto delle ossa, e dei tendini.<br/>Derek trovava che ci fosse un che di ipnotico nello scorrere di tutti quei minuscoli, sottilissimi granelli tra le dita di Stiles. Era una visione ammaliante e sensuale. E, oltre tutto, lo era in maniera così casuale e involontaria da essere molto più sexy di quanto lo sarebbe mai stato un insieme di pose o di movimenti studiati apposta per sedurre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un po' di sano egoismo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts).



> Il racconto non è stato betato, siate clementi.
> 
> Per la mia **Lori** , perché è unica e speciale e io passerei volentieri l'esistenza a viziarla e a farle i grattini. Invece sono in ritardo per il suo compleanno, ma se non altro sono ancora in tempo per Natale. Tesoro, auguri per tutto. Ti voglio bene, ma davvero un sacco.
> 
> Grazie di cuore a SuzakuSlitheryn per aver voluto illustrare questo racconto e fare con me un ulteriore regalo a Lori. La sua bellissima fanart la trovate [qui ](http://suzakuslytherin.deviantart.com/art/Un-po-di-sano-egoismo-502688832)e all'interno del racconto. Grazie, tesoro, collaborare con te è stato un vero piacere.

   
Derek non era un tipo paziente.  
La vita l’aveva costretto, in modo sempre piuttosto brutale a darsi spesso un contegno e a sforzarsi di praticare una calma quasi zen.  C’era poco da fare,  un lupo mannaro doveva sapersi controllare per forza di cose. Ne andava dell’incolumità propria e altrui.  
Derek, però, nonostante ce la mettesse tutta non era paziente affatto. Fin da adolescente la rabbia gli era sempre stata più connaturata della pacatezza.  
Con gli anni Derek era migliorato e non si affidava più alla collera nemmeno come ancora per mantenersi umano, ma restava più brusco che placido. Poteva trascorrere ore leggendo o anche solo pensando, anche se il suo rimuginare era raramente piacevole o allegro. Non gli dava noia stare fermo a lungo o rimanere per ore nello stesso posto. Però se desiderava fare o ottenere qualcosa si irritava fin troppo facilmente e smaniava per la frustrazione, specie se gli si impediva di agire o di cercare una soluzione concreta al suo rovello.  
Comunque fosse, circa un’ora prima, al suo arrivo alla clinica veterinaria, Derek si era appollaiato sullo sgabello più alto che era riuscito a trovare e lo aveva fatto con gli intenti migliori. Si era davvero seduto con la massima serenità e con l’animo predisposto all’attesa.  
In fondo era andato alla clinica con la consapevolezza che avrebbe dovuto stare a guardare per un bel pezzo, mentre Stiles portava a termine qualunque compito Deaton gli avesse assegnato.  
Derek sarebbe potuto andare a prenderlo solo all’ultimo minuto, ma aveva avuto voglia di vederlo, di fargli capire che appoggiava la sua decisione di studiare per diventare un Emissario. E – perché no? – di respirare un’aria satura dell’odore della pelle di Stiles, perché per tutto il giorno la sua presenza gli era mancata un sacco.  
In realtà sulla faccenda di diventare un druido Derek non era poi così tranquillo come tentava di mostrarsi. Però aveva deciso di essere pienamente supportivo.  
Stiles si meritava quello e altro. A parte il fatto che anche senza la magia di mezzo ci sarebbero sempre stati pericoli pronti a minacciarlo. Alla fine Derek si era convinto che fosse più un bene che un male se Stiles aveva modo di apprendere tecniche e incantesimi che avrebbero potuto proteggerlo.  
Quando Stiles aveva da fare alla clinica era giusto che Derek si comportasse nel migliore dei modi e che lo sostenesse in tutto e per tutto. Se necessario, anche facendogli compagnia in modo silenzioso e discreto.  
A Derek non era parso che, tutto sommato, ci fosse granché di cui lamentarsi o, in definitiva, per cui scomporsi. Certo aspettare che Stiles finisse di fare i “compiti” al principio gli era parso un po’ noioso, ma rispetto all’andazzo di molte altre serate non era stato nulla di tragico.  
Derek si era detto che poteva ben sopportare un po’ di tedio di tanto in tanto. Passare il tempo a lottare per la sopravvivenza era snervante e le giornate serene che culminavano in una nottata normale erano più che benvenute.  
In fondo, apprendistato come Druido e Emissario a parte, cosa c’era di più comune e rassicurante dell’andare a prendere il proprio compagno, starsene un po’ in disparte mentre lui finiva di lavorare e poi accompagnarlo a cena fuori? Nulla di nulla.  
Derek tutta quella normalità l’aveva pregustata fin dal mattino. Ragion per cui, in effetti, era arrivato addirittura in anticipo.  
Poco male, davvero, era stato dispostissimo a rimanersene buono buono in un angolo finché Stiles non avesse finito. Il motivo per cui, malgrado i suoi ottimi propositi, Derek stava per esplodere, non era che Stiles, alla fine, era comunque in ritardo. No, non era quello il punto. Derek non era seccato perché era stanco e affamato e avrebbe voluto essere altrove.  
Tutti i desideri che aveva nutrito a inizio serata erano ormai passati del tutto in secondo piano.  
Derek aveva avuto poche semplici pretese. La sua idea era stata quella di portare Stiles a mangiare una pizza e poi di continuare la nottata guardando un film. Se possibile standosene beatamente stravaccato sul divano, con le gambe di Stiles incastrate tra le sue.  
Derek aveva sperato anche in qualcosa di un po’ più piccante della pizza con il salame e il peperoncino; era ovvio. Era così piacevole fare l’amore prima di andare a dormire. Ma se tra lui e Stiles non fosse successo niente, Derek non ne avrebbe fatto un dramma. Stiles avrebbe avuto tutte le ragioni del mondo per dichiararsi troppo stanco.  
Ecco: quello era stato il programma originario di Derek. Lui poteva anche non essere una persona pacata, ma amava la pace domestica come poche cose al mondo.  
Ora, però, era in preda a un tipo di appetito che non riguardava la pizza e che non aveva proprio niente di casto come la visione di un DVD. Ed era tutta colpa delle mani di Stiles.  
Derek non sapeva nemmeno come mai si era concentrato quasi subito solo su quelle. Forse perché per tutto il tempo Stiles aveva dovuto aprire barattoli e boccette di ogni tipo, e infilare le dita in un mucchio di diversi tipi di polveri. O toccare con cura foglie e bacche, travasare, pesare, rinvasare e richiudere ermeticamente un numero in apparenza infinito di contenitori differenti. Le sue mani non erano state ferme un solo istante. I suoi polsi non avevano fatto che ruotare e flettersi e poi ruotare ancora, mostrando il rilievo netto delle ossa, e dei tendini.  
Derek trovava che ci fosse un che di ipnotico nello scorrere di tutti quei minuscoli, sottilissimi granelli tra le dita di Stiles. Era una visione ammaliante e sensuale. E, oltre tutto, lo era in maniera così casuale e involontaria da essere molto più sexy di quanto lo sarebbe mai stato un insieme di pose o di movimenti studiati apposta per sedurre.  
Una cosa era certa, in effetti: Stiles non lo stava facendo apposta. Nemmeno un po’.  
No, Stiles non aveva la minima idea degli effetti che produceva ogni qualvolta sfregava palmo contro palmo, facendo cadere gli ultimi residui di una qualche polvere su un apposito velo di carta assorbente e producendo un suono lievissimo che, tuttavia, l’udito di un licantropo percepiva perfettamente. Era un rumore simile a quello di una carezza un po’ ruvida e ogni volta che Derek lo sentiva non poteva fare a meno di immaginare il tocco di una mano sul viso, là dove la barba avrebbe raspato un po’ contro la pelle di Stiles e sulle sue labbra.  
Stiles sul serio non si rendeva conto di nulla. Era concentratissimo, perché il compito all’apparenza banale che Deaton gli aveva lasciato – Derek sospettava che fosse una punizione per il fatto che Stiles tendeva a fare troppo di testa propria – era monotono, ma non facilissimo da eseguire. Richiedeva precisione e tutta l’attenzione possibile.  
Stiles l’aveva preso sul serio e, anche se continuava a dondolare da un piede all’altro senza sosta, stava lavorando alacremente e pressoché in silenzio.  
Beh, ok, a dire il vero Derek l’aveva ascoltato borbottare di continuo, però Stiles non stava parlando con lui. Imprecava, smozzicava mezze frasi quasi tutte incomprensibili, cantilenava, perfino, ma sempre rivolto verso il bancone d’acciaio e i contenitori, pieni di ingredienti velenosi o magici, che lo ingombravano quasi per intero.  
Fin dal principio Stiles si era girato verso Derek giusto un paio di volte, per controllare con un’occhiata di sbieco che fosse tutto a posto, che lui non se ne fosse andato perché non ne poteva più di aspettare e che non fosse troppo seccato per il ritardo.  
Per il resto Stiles era stato ed era tutt’ora completamente assorbito nel proprio lavoro.  
Derek non dubitava che ci stesse mettendo tanta cura anche perché la maggior parte delle sostanze che stava tirando fuori da ampolle, bottigliette e barattoli, erano pericolose o addirittura potenzialmente letali per qualunque lupo mannaro. Era evidente dalla cura con cui Stiles si era preoccupato che un paio di polveri non si volatilizzassero troppo nell’aria mentre le travasava. Derek aveva riconosciuto il viola porpora inconfondibile dell’aconito e il bianco lattiginoso del vischio essiccato. Era sicurissimo che Stiles, in quella piccola eternità che stava trascorrendo fin troppo lenta, avesse toccato tra l’altro almeno una mezza dozzina di tipi diversi di cenere di sorbo. Altrimenti  Derek non sarebbe stato ancora seduto sul suo sgabello.  
All’inizio si era messo comodo, pur mantenendosi composto. Con la schiena ben diritta, aveva osservato i gesti di Stiles con una curiosità moderata e bonaria, molto calma, priva di qualunque urgenza.  
Ormai anche senza avere uno specchio in cui scorgere la propria progressiva disfatta, sapeva di aver incurvato le spalle e contratto tutti i muscoli, al punto che si sentiva indolenzito. Tutto il suo corpo si era teso sempre di più e subito dopo si era quasi accartocciato nello sforzo di resistere a una tentazione sempre più impellente: quella di saltare alla lettera addosso a Stiles. E al diavolo i programmi da bravi fidanzatini che possono farsi le coccole con calma senza sembrare animali in calore. Al diavolo qualunque cosa richiedesse di aspettare ulteriormente!  
Solo che, in quello specifico frangente, la natura di licantropo per Derek si stava rivelando un tremendo svantaggio.  
Era impossibile slanciarsi con fini lussuriosi su Stiles quando Stiles aveva mani e braccia sporchi di letale strozzalupo.  
Derek lo osservò trattenendosi a stento dall’emettere addirittura un ringhio.  
Era di un’ironia così smaccata da essere insopportabile l’avere Stiles lì a un passo, con le maniche di una delle solite camice a quadretti arrotolate fin sopra i gomiti, la pelle bianchissima, segnata da una costellazione di nei e da invitanti vene in rilievo, e non potersi permettere nemmeno di sfiorarlo per via della idiotissima polverina viola che spiccava qua e là in macchie irregolari e vagamente iridescenti.  
Inoltre il pavimento ai piedi di Stiles – non importava quanto lui ci fosse stato attento – era disseminato di residui di Dio solo sapeva cosa.  
Non che Derek non fosse abituato all’evenienza di essere bloccato da una barriera magica, ma detestava l’idea di sbattere il muso con violenza contro un muro di cenere di sorbo che non era nemmeno stato costruito apposta per fermarlo. Sarebbe stato il colmo,  specialmente se gli fosse successo mentre tentava di approcciare in modo seduttivo il proprio ragazzo. Sarebbe stato un filo troppo umiliante perfino per uno con i suoi trascorsi. No, grazie, meglio non rischiare.  
Derek ne era convinto, però non ne poteva più. Scalpitava. Stava andando in lenta ma inesorabile ebollizione.  
Perché diavolo Stiles doveva avere delle mani così belle?  
In realtà, a essere sincero anche solo con se stesso, Derek doveva ammettere che Stiles in quel momento, gli sembrava particolarmente attraente nella sua interezza. Perfino più del solito.  
A Stiles la concentrazione estrema donava. Lo faceva sembrare più adulto, più maturo. Dava un’impressione di ponderatezza e di controllo che da un lato era rassicurante e dall’altro era molto eccitante.  
Era come se, tutto preso com’era, Stiles stesse mostrando tutta lo spessore del proprio carattere.  
Derek sapeva quanto Stiles era profondo, non importava quanto  per la maggioranza del tempo potesse apparire come un emerito coglione incapace di star fermo.  
In quel momento Derek lo guardava darsi da fare e non poteva fare a meno di pensare, una volta di più, che Stiles era affidabile, ben più di quanto non sembrasse a prima vista.  
Per Derek, con il suo spiccato lato animale, un certo tipo di determinazione caparbia nel voler riuscire, che era proprio quella che Stiles stava rivelando, risultava invitante in maniera istintiva.  
Il lupo ne ricavava la sensazione di potersi fidare e di poter dimenticare ogni preoccupazione per dedicarsi con libertà a tutt’altro, accoppiamento e desiderio compresi. L’umano, d’altro canto, provava un certo orgoglio alla vista di come Stiles se la sapeva cavare davvero in tutto, se solo decideva di applicarsi sul serio. Anche quella sicurezza era eccitante, tutto sommato.  
Derek avrebbe potuto rimanere a guardare Stiles lavorare e ammirarlo in silenzio, con affetto e con fierezza, se soltanto non si fosse sentito così in subbuglio per la voglia di stringergli entrambe i polsi, portarsi una di quelle sue mani eleganti e nervose alla bocca e mordergli le dita. E poi baciarle, e succhiarle e soffiare dal desiderio di sentirle dentro di sé, sempre più a fondo.  
Merda, stava diventando matto!  
Solo quando Stiles, richiuso l’ultimo barattolo e ripulito con cura maniacale il banco di lavoro e il pavimento sottostante, si voltò e annunciò «Ho quasi finito», Derek riuscì a raddrizzare le spalle. Ridicolo ma vero gli doleva il collo. Ma i reumatismi erano comunque l’ultimo dei suoi pensieri.  
La sua prima preoccupazione fu quella di darsi un aria quanto più possibile distaccata.  
Il che era una cazzata. Non aveva nessun motivo per imbarazzarsi all’idea che Stiles notasse che i jeans gli tiravano sul cavallo. Ok, già, ma Derek aveva l’impressione di avere avuto – almeno sino a un attimo prima – un’espressione così assorta e corrucciata da sembrare un po’ inquietante, forse perfino spaventoso.  
Certo, dubitava che Stiles potesse scappare terrorizzato e convinto che lui volesse saltargli alla gola per sbranarlo. No, Stiles non aveva mai avuto granché paura di lui nemmeno quando avrebbe dovuto averne eccome.  
Derek, però, provò comunque a sembrare meno teso, perché pensava che girarsi con un sorriso e ritrovarsi fissato con insistenza da un bestione immusonito non fosse una cosa che predisponeva al buon umore.  
Un tempo far evaporare l’allegria di Stiles a furia di occhiatacce era stato esattamente il suo scopo più o meno a ogni loro incontro. Stiles il più delle volte se l’era anche meritato.  
Ora, però, Derek era lì prima di tutto per far sentire Stiles amato e compreso, non per farlo deprimere o per dargli l’idea che aspettarlo fosse stato un supplizio tale da istigare istinti omicidi.  
In ogni caso, l’attuale istinto di Derek non era quello di uccidere Stiles perché era in ritardo anche più del solito. No, Derek voleva solo afferrarlo per la vita e, per prima cosa, spogliarlo all’istante, a costo di strappargli i vestiti di dosso. A maggior ragione era meglio che si desse una calmata.  
Stiles non si sarebbe lamentato nemmeno se si fosse ritrovato con gli abiti a brandelli, e Derek ormai sapeva con certezza che non sempre fare l’amore  doveva significare lentezza, precauzioni infinite e altrettanto infinite richieste di consenso e di conferme. Non ci sarebbe stato nulla di male nel darci dentro e basta, una volta tanto. Se solo Stiles non avesse avuto ancora polveri di varia natura sia sulle dita che sugli avambracci.  
Derek moriva dalla voglia di stringerlo, baciarlo e morderlo ovunque e non poteva. Rischiare l’avvelenamento non era un’opzione contemplabile. Stiles sarebbe inorridito al solo pensiero. E Derek da quando l’aveva accanto era molto meno propenso a infischiarsene dei rischi e a morire nel fiore degli anni.  
«Torno subito» disse Stiles, evidentemente ignaro dei suoi rovelli interiori, e poi sparì nella stanza accanto.  
Derek sentì lo scrosciare dell’acqua e poi il frastuono di qualcosa che sembrava proprio un aspirapolvere. Uno di quelli portatili, piccoli ma potentissimi.  
Al suo ritorno, pochi minuti dopo, Stiles indossava una camicia a quadri diversa da quella che aveva sporcato lavorando.  
Derek non si sorprese. Stiles avrebbe voluto un camice, ne andava cianciando da un bel pezzo, ma Deaton gli aveva sempre ribattuto che lo stava istruendo per diventare un Emissario, non perché un domani fosse anche lui un veterinario. Così Stiles aveva cominciato a portarsi dietro vestiti di ricambio, perché a volte erano utili o addirittura indispensabili.  
«Ecco fatto» sorrise, in un modo che annodò lo stomaco di Derek perché era a dir poco adorabile. Sì, proprio adorabile, non esisteva altra parola per definirlo. «Domani recupererò l’altra camicia, per ora resta qui. L’ho scossa e ho aspirato tutto quello che c’era da aspirare, ma non mi pare comunque il caso di portarla con me al loft, non si sa mai. Il bello di essere fidanzato con un lupo mannaro è che non può mai giocarsi la scusa del mal di testa, non vorrei darti modo di cominciare a farlo proprio stasera.»  
Derek notò sia la battuta sia la premura e si sforzò di sorridere.  
Stiles aveva un’aria divertita e sorniona, molto maliziosa, ma era lampante che continuava a non avere la minima idea di cosa stava ribollendo sotto la superficie. Né di quanto per tutta la sera Derek avesse avuto sempre più voglia di sfregarglisi addosso, i fianchi contro i suoi, duro come una roccia.  
Era frustrante! Altro che mal di testa strategico. Derek non era nemmeno certo di riuscire ad alzarsi dal suo trespolo senza sembrare un ragazzino sovreccitato con il proverbiale coniglio in tasca.  
«Ora possiamo andare» sentenziò Stiles. Sembrava un po’ stanco ma allegro e soddisfatto di aver fatto un buon lavoro su cui Deaton non avrebbe trovato nulla da ridire.  
Derek ricordò a se stesso che di sicuro Stiles doveva avere fame e voglia di rilassarsi un po’ e, forse, perfino di andare a dormire presto.  
Ultimamente in effetti non era raro che, dopo una serata alla clinica, Stiles gli si addormentasse addosso a metà film. Di norma a Derek non dispiaceva, anzi ne era felicissimo. Gli piaceva sentire il respiro di Stiles farsi più profondo e lento, ascoltare il ritmo del suo cuore che prendeva una cadenza placida e regolare e inspirare il suo odore reso meno pungente dalla totale mancanza di ansia. Quando accadeva Derek se ne stava disteso accanto a lui e gli accarezzava i capelli in silenzio, godendosi la meravigliosa sensazione di poterlo fare, senza più paura che il suo solo tocco bastasse a bruciare e distruggere tutto.  
Ogni volta che Stiles gli dormiva affianco – non importava dove, che fosse sul divano, sul letto o anche accoccolato alla bell’e meglio contro il suo petto su un sedile della jeep – Derek si sentiva al sicuro e felice.  
In quel momento, però, uno Stiles addormentato era l’ultima cosa che desiderava.  
Derek si diede dell’egoista. Avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsi prima di tutto del benessere di Stiles. Assicurarsi che mangiasse, che staccasse la mente da qualunque pensiero molesto. Se poi a Stiles fossero rimaste abbastanza forze per fare l’amore tanto meglio. In fondo loro due non stavano insieme da una settimana, non dovevano per forza passare tutto il tempo l’uno con le mani dentro le mutande dell’altro per placare chissà quale urgenza e per dimostrarsi appartenenza reciproca.  
Oh, al diavolo! Era un ragionamento giusto, Derek lo sapeva. Ma, con Stiles che se ne stava lì a fissarlo mostrandosi ad ogni secondo sempre più stranito, Derek aveva poche possibilità e poca voglia di fingere che si sarebbe accontentato di una seratina tranquilla.  
Stiles si era appena comportato da fidanzato perfetto, aveva messo al primo posto la sua incolumità, come sempre. A lavoro concluso aveva fatto uno sforzo ulteriore, malgrado la stanchezza, per essere certo che nulla potesse nuocergli e la sola cosa a cui Derek riusciva a pensare era che voleva leccargli la gola e mugolargli qualcosa di osceno in un orecchio.  
Era più forte di lui, non ce la faceva più a contenersi.  
Riuscì a mettersi in piedi con una certa dignità solo per un mero miracolo. Poi Stiles sorrise di nuovo, arricciando il naso e intrecciando le dita per tenderle e sgranchire i muscoli delle mani e dei polsi, e Derek smise sia di respirare sia di pensare in maniera coerente.  
Si accorse di aver afferrato Stiles per i fianchi e di averlo spinto con foga contro il bancone da lavoro soltanto quando sentì il rumore delle suole di gomma che strisciavano sul pavimento.  
Di norma si sarebbe sentito in colpa, odiava essere troppo rude, perdere il controllo troppo in fretta, rischiare di far del male a Stiles in qualunque modo. In seguito, ripensandoci, si sarebbe rimproverato. In quel preciso istante non ci riusciva. La sola cosa che era ancora capace di fare era trattenere Stiles e spingersi contro di lui con veemenza. La fronte nascosta nella piega del suo collo e i fianchi che sfregavano contro le sue natiche sode e compresse dentro i jeans.  
Derek si chinò più che poteva e con le labbra scostò il colletto della camicia di Stiles e quello della t-shirt sottostante. Mentre forzava la stoffa per avere modo di mordere e succhiare la pelle tiepida sottostante, si concesse di inspirare a fondo e seppe subito che Stiles non avrebbe recriminato. Non si era aspettato quell’assalto, ma se il fiuto di Derek non si ingannava, era già parecchio eccitato.  
Derek allentò un poco la presa in modo da dargli spazio e Stiles ne approfittò per far oscillare i bacino. Prima da un lato, poi con forza all’indietro, contro l’erezione che Derek non smetteva di premergli addosso.  
L’offerta implicita in quel movimento era allettante. Derek, però, non ne fu tentato.  
In un’altra occasione avrebbe esultato nel sentire con quanta furia il cuore di Stiles stava battendo e quanto era prepotente il sentore del suo desiderio.  
Avrebbe potuto slacciargli in fretta la cintura e la zip dei jeans, farlo voltare e issarlo sul ripiano di acciaio e poi seppellirsi dentro di lui fino a che Stiles non fosse venuto, crollando tra le sue braccia.  
Derek l’avrebbe fatto ben volentieri, se solo non avesse avuto ancora in mente il modo in cui le lunghe dita di Stiles si erano tuffate a ripetizione in questa o quella polvere magica, riemergendo luccicanti di minuscoli cristalli o striate di nero e di viola tanto intensi quanto letali.  
Aveva fantasticato così tanto, durante l’attesa, che ora aveva un bisogno disperato di tradurre la sua immaginazione in una realtà calda e tangibile. E il più possibile corrispondente ai suoi sogni ad occhi aperti.  
Perciò assestò un altro paio di morsi alla gola di Stiles, seguendo poi con la punta della lingua il rilievo di una delle arterie. Poteva sentire il sangue pulsare svelto al di sotto della pelle. L’odore di Stiles diventava sempre più inebriante. Derek respirò a fondo, ancora una volta.  
Stiles nel frattempo stava cercando di puntellarsi contro il bancone. Le sue mani spiccavano aperte contro l’acciaio lucido, le nocche un po’ sbiancate per lo sforzo.  
Derek voleva sentirne il tocco, il prima possibile. Non gli bastava immaginare che Stiles le usasse per fargli perdere il senno, accarezzarlo, prepararlo, farlo tremare. Aveva anche necessità di poterle baciare e di sentirle stringere mentre era lui quello che veniva tenuto fermo sul posto.  
«Wow» Stiles stava cercando di tirare il fiato. «Pensavo che non ne potessi più di restare qui e che avremo… oh, lascia perdere. Lascia… oh, cazzo!...»  
Derek aveva appena iniziato a tormentargli un capezzolo. Attraverso il cotone sottile della t-shirt poteva sentirlo indurirsi e sollevarsi sempre più sensibile e ormai del tutto in rilievo.  
Derek lo stuzzicò di nuovo e intanto imprecò contro i vestiti che gli impedivano di avvertire a pieno il contatto tra il suo uccello, definitivamente teso e rigido, e il corpo di Stiles.  Il quale, tra l’altro, non aveva smesso per un secondo di muoverglisi incontro.  
I vestiti erano davvero una piaga! Ma Derek pensò che forse era meglio che entrambi li avessero ancora indosso. Se lui e Stiles fossero stati nudi, la frizione e la sensazione della pelle sulla pelle l’avrebbero ucciso. Solo con la resistenza tipica dei licantropi Derek si sarebbe salvato dal fare la figura del ragazzino alle primissime armi. Sì, proprio come il classico coglioncello liceale che al primo tocco viene nelle mutande perché non ha la minima chance di resistere oltre.  
Stiles, nel frattempo, continuava a strusciarglisi contro con impegno.  
Per un secondo Derek si chiese se non si stava comportando di nuovo in maniera egoistica, se non fosse più giusto assecondare le voglie di Stiles, anche se sembravano essere l’opposto delle sue.  
Fu quasi sul punto di fermare Stiles e domandargli cosa voleva, come voleva che succedesse, se era sicuro che andasse bene farlo lì, contro un tavolo, in un luogo in cui in teoria Stiles avrebbe dovuto vedersi solo come un apprendista. Gli apprendisti dovevano mantenere un minimo concetto di sacralità e rispetto riguardo al proprio “Tempio del Sapere”, giusto? Forse non era il caso di fare sesso proprio lì alla clinica…  
«Scopami!» Derek rimase incredulo di averlo detto davvero a voce alta e anche di quanto la sua richiesta fosse suonata simile a un ringhio, gutturale e ruvida. I suoi denti stavano già ripercorrendo la gola di Stiles, scendendo piano verso il basso. Poi, ad un tratto, Derek si scostò di slancio, allontanandosi da Stiles con tutto il corpo, bocca esclusa. «Scopami, usa quelle dita… scopami, fammi...» Non riusciva ad articolare meglio il concetto e nemmeno voleva provarci, a costo di vergognarsi un po’ per la cruda sincerità della sua supplica.  
Posò un ultimo bacio – questa volta lieve, con le labbra appena dischiuse – proprio tra le scapole di Stiles e poi rimase fermo. In attesa.  
Prima ancora che Stiles fosse riuscito a voltarsi, smozzicando una serie di esclamazioni spezzate e incomprensibili, Derek ascoltò la rapida impennata del suo battito cardiaco e gli sfuggì un sorriso un po’ ferino. Uno di quelli che, se lui si fosse trasformato almeno in parte, avrebbe lasciato scoperto il bianco delle zanne. Un sorriso un po’ esaltato e inquietante come quello che una volta aveva riservato a quello stronzetto di Whittemore.  
Non che Derek stesse pensando a Jackson. La sua unica preoccupazione era la voglia feroce che aveva di Stiles. E udito e olfatto lo stavano rassicurando: al solo sentirlo ammettere tanto apertamente ciò che desiderava, Stiles si era eccitato ancora più di prima.  
Un istante dopo, infatti, Derek aveva le sue braccia allacciate al collo e Stiles era intento a baciarlo con tutta la foga possibile.  
Derek si lasciò mordere le labbra e tirare un po’ i capelli, anche se erano troppo corti perché Stiles riuscisse ad afferrarli per bene. Per agevolarlo Derek gli offrì il collo, inclinando la testa da un lato, e rabbrividì al primo contatto con il calore umido delle sue labbra e dei suoi denti.  
Stiles gli infilò senza tante cerimonie entrambe le mani sotto la maglia, spingendo verso l’alto e percorrendogli la schiena in un’unica vigorosa carezza. Derek trasalì nel sentire le dita che, arrivate quasi all’altezza delle sue spalle, scendevano veloci lungo un cammino inverso e si fermavano solo dopo aver superato di diversi centimetri la cintura dei jeans e l’elastico degli slip.  
«Davvero vuoi…?» Stiles suonava veramente incredulo, anche se non sarebbe di certo stata la prima volta in cui lui e Derek facevano l’amore in quel modo. «Intendevi…»  
Derek lo zittì soffiandogli in un orecchio uno «Stiles!» a prova di replica, e poi baciandolo nella maniera più umida e sconcia possibile.  
In fondo, se l’era detto fin dal principio che a parlare tanto chiaro avrebbe finito con il ficcarsi in una situazione scomoda. E sapeva che Stiles non sarebbe riuscito a trattenersi dal torturarlo un po’, ma non gliene importava niente. Non finché Stiles continuava a tentare di infilare una mano dentro i suoi jeans e ad affondargli la punta delle dita nei muscoli del fondoschiena. Pazienza anche per il fatto che così Derek si sentiva imprigionato senza scampo nella gabbia dei vestiti.  
«Ok, ragazzone, ho capito.» Stiles stava cercando di invertire le posizioni e di spingere lui verso il tavolo, senza però interrompere nemmeno per un secondo il contatto che li univa. La cosa non funzionava granché bene e Derek stava diventando sempre più impaziente. Stiles, invece, non dava l’impressione di essere troppo turbato. Semmai sembrava su di giri, come per una di quelle rare sbronze gioiose.  
L’incavo del suo collo in cui Derek aveva seppellito il viso era tiepido; i muscoli guizzavano sotto la pelle tenera e liscia che odorava di sapone, di pura lussuria e perfino un po’ di orgoglio.  
«Comunque ho capito, ragazzone. Ma non mi offendo se vuoi provare a spiegarti meglio, più nel dettaglio, va bene anche una descrizione molto grafica, io non mi scandalizzo facilmente.»  
«Stiles, sta zitto!» ringhiò Derek stringendo fin troppo la presa sia con le braccia intorno al torace di Stiles sia con i denti sulla sua pelle umida di saliva.  
Sul serio, Derek si odiava quando reagiva così, ma era duro da star male. Il suo uccello spingeva senza sosta contro quello di Stiles, alla ricerca della maggior frizione possibile, malgrado fossero ancora vestiti. Che altro c’era da aggiungere?  
«Scusami» Stiles stava ridacchiando e non faceva nulla per nascondere la propria ilarità. «Scusa. E’ che è un po’ buffo, e inaspettato e molto sexy. No, dai, ce l’hai una mezza idea di quanto è sexy sentirti dire certe cose? Sono serissimo, Derek, lo so che non sembra, ma guardati» Ora anche la sua espressione aveva un che di fiero, «Sei stravolto e bellissimo e non capita tutti i giorni che tu sia così chiaro ed esplicito riguardo al fatto che mi vuoi, che ti faccio un certo effetto e che ti piace…»  
Derek si accorse solo in quel momento di essere arrossito. «Cazzo» sibilò in un soffio che era un po’ uno sbuffo esasperato e un po’ un’imprecazione molto più sboccata di quanto non fosse il suo solito.  
Per non pensare e per evitare che Stiles riprendesse a dar voce a qualunque cosa gli stesse passando per il cervello, Derek decise che era davvero venuto il momento che almeno uno dei due si spogliasse un po’.  
In qualche modo riuscì a far star fermo Stiles e a sfilargli la camicia di dosso. Fu in ogni caso una piccola impresa riuscirci senza strapparla via la flanella e basta, come Derek era stato tentato di fare e come avrebbe fatto volentieri l’animale selvaggio che la sua natura gli consentiva di diventare a piacimento.  
Ripreso un briciolo di controllo, Derek ci mise solo un attimo per liberarsi della maglia di Stiles. Anche quell’attimo gli parve di troppo lungo, desideroso com’era di chinarsi a baciare Stiles sul viso e poi sulle spalle e su tutto il torace.  
Di norma Derek avrebbe potuto passare ore anche solo a mordicchiargli i capezzoli o a marchiargli i fianchi e lo stomaco con piccoli segni violacei e innocui, ma non quella sera.  Si raddrizzò quasi subito, fissò Stiles dritto negli occhi e, di colpo, il luccichio malizioso nel suo sguardo gli parve contagioso.  
Esaltato dalla consapevolezza di essere desiderato Stiles appariva perfino più bello del solito. Se il prezzo da pagare per poterlo vedere così vivo e sensuale era un’ulteriore dose di attesa, beh, non era un costo eccessivo. Lo spettacolo di Stiles che si torturava un labbro con i denti valeva tutto lo sforzo che Derek stava facendo per accontentarlo e per aspettare ancora. E per Derek il fatto di poter avvertire anche con gli altri sensi, non solo con la vista, quanto Stiles era felice, oltre che infervorato per il desiderio, era un incentivo più che sufficiente a lasciarsi andare più del solito.  
Motivo per cui Derek si ritrovò di nuovo a sorridere in modo allusivo. Del resto Stiles aveva ripreso ad accarezzargli la schiena – stavolta con una mano sola – e, nel frattempo, stava giusto facendo altrettanto.  
«Deaton è uno stronzo» sussurrò Derek, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal viso di Stiles, anzi scoprendo che era divertente godersi ogni sua reazione, l’ultimo repentino cambiamento d’espressione compreso. «Lui e la sua collezione di polveri assassine, fiori urticanti, radici velenose, bacche ammazza mostri. Ho passato un’ora intera a morire dalla voglia di sentire le tue mani ovunque e mi sono dovuto trattenere per colpa di tutta quella cenere di sorbo, vischio, strozzalupo e chissà quale altro impiastro letale che stavi toccando.»  
Sbuffando, Derek si portò una mano di Stiles alle labbra. Il palmo aveva un sapore leggermente salato ed era un po’ ruvido rispetto al solito. Sebbene toccare certe sostanze senza guanti non fosse letale se si era solo umani, da quando aveva iniziato il suo apprendistato Stiles non faceva che lavarsi le mani in continuazione e quello era il risultato.  
Derek non era stupido: sapeva che Stiles si comportava così non per il timore di ingerire un veleno per sbaglio ma perché aveva paura che qualcosa di nocivo arrivasse fino a lui. Addirittura Stiles non sembrava del tutto tranquillo nemmeno quando passava le ore semplicemente seduto a ricopiare all’infinito l’alfabeto runico.  
L’attenzione che Stiles ci metteva nell’evitargli qualunque pericolo inteneriva Derek, sul serio. Gli faceva dolere il cuore in una maniera buona e giusta. Ora come ora, però, Derek non sarebbe riuscito a fermarsi nemmeno se Stiles avesse avuto ancora dell’aconito sfarinato su tutti i polpastrelli.  
Saggiò la consistenza di una nocca stringendola tra i canini e quasi si stupì che i suoi fossero ancora denti  da umano. Il lupo si agitava dentro di lui, sempre più irrequieto.  
Stiles aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa e non ci riuscì. Produsse solo un lungo gemito tremolante, perché Derek aveva appena cominciato a succhiargli due dita.  
Dio! Erano così belle le dita di Stiles, così gentili perfino quando erano nervose. Non stavano mai ferme e rivelavano un sacco di cose sugli stati d’animo del loro proprietario, sia che tamburellassero agitate sul ripiano di un tavolo sia che scottassero sulla pelle di Derek mentre lui e Stiles facevano l’amore.  
Anche senza i suo supersensi – come li chiamava Stiles – dal tocco di quelle dita Derek era ormai in grado di intuire un sacco di cose. Adesso le sentiva tremare, mentre continuava a lavorare con la bocca per lasciare Stiles a corto di fiato e di parole. Quell’ultimo era un compito difficilissimo, quasi impossibile da portare a termine, ma per una volta Derek ci stava riuscendo.  
Avrebbe potuto continuare all’infinito, per il mero gusto di dirsi che era capace di far fondere il cervello di Stiles tanto quando Stiles sapeva far fondere il suo. La vanagloria, però, non era tra le sue prerogative; non più, quanto meno. Mordicchiare Stiles fino a farlo singhiozzare dalla voglia era piacevole, ma non era nemmeno lontanamente abbastanza.  
Derek stava per ripetere la sua richiesta, a costo di supplicare se fosse stato necessario, e invece Stiles lo prevenne. Deglutì a vuoto, torse un polso con violenza, fino a riuscire a liberarsi dalla sua presa e, prima che Derek iniziasse a domandarsi se gli aveva fatto male, soffiò a sua volta: «Spogliati!»  
Derek avrebbe obbedito anche a un comando molto meno imperioso. Non vedeva l’ora di obbedire a dire il vero.  
Ci sarebbe anche riuscito se non avesse avuto un fidanzato iperattivo, che cambiava idea ad ogni secondo.  
Non ebbe comunque nulla di cui lamentarsi quando Stiles lo afferrò per la maglia, cominciando a sollevarla in un movimento scoordinato ma deciso.  
«No, no…» Stiles stava mugugnando quasi tra sé e sé, «faccio io. Merda, solleva le braccia, perché devo essere così impedito proprio mentre… oh, cazzo, non mi abituerò mai a veder comparire tutti quegli addominali, nemmeno tra novant’anni…  e scommetto che avrai ancora tutto questo ben di Dio anche tra novant’anni.»  
L’intenzione di protestare arrivò a mala pena a sfiorare il cervello di Derek, poi Stiles decise che aveva voglia di tracciare una lunga e umida scia di baci partendo da una clavicola e scendendo a perdifiato verso il suo ombelico. Per riuscirci si era appena accoccolato sui talloni e dondolava un poco, rendendo il tutto vagamente assurdo ma perfino più piacevole.  
Derek avvertiva il tocco delle sue labbra come a intermittenza, mentre la punta della lingua scivolava sempre più verso il basso, tracciando una scia storta ma continua.  
A fissare Stiles dall’alto veniva voglia di affondare con le mani tra le ciocche spettinate e indirizzare i suoi baci ancora più giù.  
Derek sapeva che se l’avesse fatto davvero Stiles, lungi dal ribellarsi, l’avrebbe ricompensato con un pompino fenomenale. Poteva non essere una cosa molto elegante da pensare, però era la realtà dei fatti. Stiles aveva un modo tutto suo di fare certe cose. Ben prima che arrivasse ad abbassargli gli slip a mezza coscia Derek sarebbe stato pronto a concedergli qualunque cosa. Eppure…  
Stiles si rimise in piedi di scatto. «Mi piace spogliarti. Adoro spogliarti. Ho proprio una passione per questa cosa di toglierti i vestiti.» I bottoni dei jeans di Derek saltarono fuori dalle asole tutti insieme, molto rumorosamente.  Stiles li fissò soddisfatto e poi tirò la stoffa verso il basso. «Uno di questi giorni ti farò indossare tutto quello che hai nell’armadio solo per potertelo togliere e poi ricominciare da capo. Non mi fraintendere, non ti sto dicendo che sei come una bambola, io… ah, la smetto, ok, ma guardati. Potrei davvero passare la vita intera a spogliarti.»  
Derek chiuse gli occhi, rovesciò la testa all’indietro e quasi singhiozzò, indeciso se sentirsi più lusingato o più frustrato.  
Per evitare di dire qualcosa di sbagliato si concentrò soltanto sul gesto di sfilarsi le scarpe senza chinarsi prima per slacciarle e poi scalciò via il groviglio di cotone che gli legava le caviglie. Dopo di che attirò Stiles più vicino e lo baciò di nuovo, cercando di trasmettergli tutto il proprio bisogno, e nello stesso tempo assaporando il bacio, il profumo dei suoi capelli, la sensazione di averlo tutto per sé.  
Non c’era verso che Stiles gli sembrasse un dono meno prezioso soltanto perché ormai stavano insieme da parecchio tempo. Nemmeno lui riusciva a essere negativo al punto da temere che Stiles non lo amasse davvero. Ciò non toglieva che Derek fosse felice di averlo e che lo fosse con la medesima intensità con cui lo era stato il primo giorno della loro relazione.  
Quasi che avesse intuito i suoi pensieri a volesse ripagarlo in qualche modo, Stiles rese il bacio più profondo e allusivo e cominciò ad accarezzarlo ovunque.  
Ripartì dalla schiena, tracciò la linea dei suoi fianchi, gli premette una mano sul ventre e poi più su sul petto. Infine gli strinse con forza le natiche, come aveva tentato di fare poco prima. Inutilmente, perché era stato ancora intralciato dai jeans. Adesso però incontrò la sola resistenza del cotone di un paio di slip e ben presto si liberò anche di quella, mugolando qualcosa sulla gola di Derek.  
Distratto dal tocco freddo dell’aria sulla pelle nuda e dal pizzico che Stiles gli aveva appena inferto sul sedere, Derek riuscì a discernere solo un paio di colorite imprecazioni.  
Non gliene importava niente di capire cosa diavolo Stiles stava blaterando. Che Stiles vaneggiasse pure, tra un succhiotto e l’altro che si ostinava a tentare di fargli, pur sapendo per certo che nessuno dei segni viola che si sforzava tanto di far emergere sul suo collo sarebbe durato più di qualche istante. Se avesse potuto Derek si sarebbe lasciato marchiare ben volentieri. Adorava avere su di sé tracce della presenza costante di Stiles. Amava sentirsi addosso il suo odore, avvertire il peso della sua testa sul petto mentre dormivano o il gravame più schiacciante di tutto il suo corpo mentre facevano l’amore. Potendo avrebbe dato a Stiles anche la soddisfazione di marcare il suo possesso a forza di morsi e di piccoli lividi innocui e per niente dolorosi.  
Gli piaceva anche troppo appartenere a Stiles, ed esserne rivendicato a volte perfino con una certa ferocia che, però, non diventava mai abuso o prevaricazione. Appunto per quel motivo, oltre che per il fatto che ormai la sua eccitazione stava diventando addirittura dolorosa, Derek aveva bisogno che Stiles lo prendesse, lì e subito.  
Glielo ripeté da capo, appena un secondo prima di baciarlo per l’ennesima volta, e Stiles rispose premendo il palmo aperto della mano destra sulla sua erezione. Però non strinse, non provò neppure ad accarezzarlo, si limitò a fargli sentire quel tanto di pressione necessaria a farlo rabbrividire e sussultare.  
«Contro il bancone.» A Derek la voce di Stiles non era mai sembrata più volitiva e afrodisiaca.  
D’istinto cercò conferma a quel pensiero con l’udito, anche se non ne aveva alcun bisogno. Ad ogni respiro l’odore di Stiles  raggiungeva le sue narici così carico di desiderio che gli rendeva difficile pensare e spingeva il lupo a mostrarsi. Derek trattenne il proprio lato animale con maggior fatica del solito.  
Mentre Derek faceva come gli era stato detto e si accostava al bordo del tavolo metallico, Stiles si slacciò prima la cintura e poi i jeans. I suoi gesti furono fluidi anche se distratti. Stiles, in effetti, non stava prestando la minima attenzione a qualunque altra cosa non fosse il corpo di Derek. Lo fissava e più lo guardava più pareva a corto di fiato, malgrado il fatto che non lo stesse nemmeno sfiorando.  
Derek riusciva a cogliere tutta l’intensità del suo sguardo. Ogni occhiata che Stiles gli lanciava era quasi solida, come il fantasma di una carezza sulla pelle nuda. Era impossibile rimanere immobili mentre qualcuno ti guardava in quel modo tanto esplicito e non arrossire nemmeno un po’.  
Derek scosse il capo, come per schiarirsi le idee, e poi si allungò in avanti per afferrare Stiles per un polso e attirarlo di nuovo a portata di bacio. Stiles lo fermò  stendendo un braccio per mantenere intatta la distanza che li separava. i suoi occhi brillavano di nuovo di una luce vivacissima e un po’ ambigua.  
«Girati.» Nel dirlo Stiles si era ficcato le mani in tasca, forse sovrappensiero, preso com’era a divorare Derek con lo sguardo, o forse, chissà, proprio con la massima deliberazione.  
Derek non aveva idea di quale delle due ipotesi fosse quella giusta. Sapeva solo che ora Stiles aveva i jeans ancora un po’ più bassi sulla vita. Tanto che dal varco della zip abbassata il bianco del cotone degli slip spiccava candido a contrasto con il blu slavato dei pantaloni.  Così incorniciata, anche se ancora velata dalla stoffa, la curva di una vigorosa erezione era più che mai evidente e ben visibile.  
Derek deglutì a vuoto e quasi singhiozzò per la voglia.  
Stiles era una visione: con i capelli spettinati , perché Derek non era capace di baciarlo senza farci scorrere in mezzo le dita, e con le labbra troppo rosse e di nuovo tormentate tra i denti. Sul suo torso nudo i nei e i segni lasciati dalla bocca di Derek facevano sembrare il suo incarnato ancora più chiaro e perfetto.  
Per Derek smettere di guardarlo e girarsi come gli era stato richiesto non fu affatto facile. Proprio no. Nemmeno un po’. Neppure con tutta la voglia che Derek aveva di sentire Stiles che gli si spingeva dentro, rendendolo più integro e finalmente completo.  
Non appena si voltò Derek sentì la mani di Stiles che gli si chiudevano sui fianchi. La stretta era sicura e risoluta. Diceva chiaro e tondo che quella non era la prima volta che Stiles lo afferrava e lo tratteneva in quel modo che sapeva come fare perché Derek si sentisse al sicuro. Ciononostante, Derek fiutava una certa agitazione, come se Stiles stesse fremendo per l’aspettativa, quasi che in realtà si stesse domandando cosa sarebbe potuto succedere.  
Un attimo dopo Stiles gli si premette addosso, spingendo Derek contro il metallo gelido del banco da lavoro.  
Sull’acciaio, grazie alla cura meticolosa con cui Stiles l’aveva pulito, non c’era più alcun residuo delle sostanze che avrebbero potuto nuocere a Derek. Non ne rimaneva traccia nemmeno olfattiva, ma se anche ci fosse stata Derek non sarebbe riuscito a farci caso neppure per salvarsi la vita. Tutti i suoi sensi in quel momento erano il massima allerta, ma protesi solo verso Stiles.  
Il tatto, ad esempio, gli restituiva nitida e piacevolissima la sensazione di calore della pelle nuda. Torace contro schiena, senza un solo centimetro di spazio che lo separasse da Derek, Stiles stava di nuovo mormorando cose sciocche e insensate. «Cavolo, sei così bello che a volte davvero non ci credo… ah, Dio, Derek, è pazzesco…» e poi, dopo un paio di baci sul collo anche un languido «Lo senti che effetto mi fai?», seguito da una spinta secca dei fianchi e da qualcosa che forse era un «Ti amo». Derek non poteva esserne certo perché le sillabe si erano fatte di colpo troppo spezzate.  
Era successo quando lui aveva sporto le braccia all’indietro – rischiando di perfino di perdere l’equilibrio e di franare e sbattere il muso contro il piano del tavolo – e aveva afferrato  Stiles per la vita, tentando di fargli capire che lo voleva ancora più vicino, che nemmeno sentirselo incollato addosso in quel modo gli poteva bastare.  
Anche attraverso lo schermo del cotone Derek sentiva ogni guizzo dell’uccello teso di Stiles. Era un vero tormento.  
Se poi Derek si concentrava e ascoltava con attenzione, cercando di escludere i gemiti, poteva perfino cogliere una specie di ronzio costante e svelto. Quello era il pulsare vitale del sangue di entrambi.  
Stiles aveva i capezzoli talmente sensibili e duri che Derek avvertiva nitidamente anche quelli, come due minuscoli punti di maggior pressione contro il muro compatto dei muscoli della sua schiena.  
In quella stupida posizione non esattamente comoda non era facilissimo ottenere tutta la frizione e l’attrito che Derek avrebbe desiderato sperimentare. E lui non ne poteva più di sopportare oltre e detestava il fatto che Stiles indossava ancora gli slip. Provò a lamentarsi, ma ogni sua protesta fu soffocata sul nascere quando Stiles cominciò ad accarezzarlo da per tutto.  
Con una mano gli percorse un fianco e il petto. Arrivò fino a stringergli piano la gola, con una possessività che fu quasi sul punto di risvegliare davvero il lupo, perché aveva un qualcosa di animalesco. Qualcosa di selvatico che, in quanto licantropo, Derek riconosceva d’istinto.  
Con l’altra mano Stiles scese verso il basso e, senza tante cerimonie, impugnò il sesso di Derek, ma anziché iniziare subito a masturbarlo rimase fermo per un lungo istante e gli ansimò in un orecchio: «Dimmelo».  
Derek si morse a sua volta un labbro, nel vano tentativo di reprimere il brivido che gli stava risalendo lungo la spina dorsale. Dio, a volte Stiles non si rendeva davvero conto di quanto gli mandava il sangue alla testa e di come era difficile poi non sfoderare artigli e zanne.  
«Dimmelo di nuovo.» Anche per Stiles, comunque, rimanere così immobile doveva essere un’impresa. Probabilmente ci riusciva solo perché era caparbio come pochi al mondo. Sì, testardo e cocciuto come un mulo. « Dimmi che cosa vuoi che ti faccia, Derek. Lo so che odi queste cose, ma se solo… non lo senti che effetto mi fa? Lo so che puoi perfino annusarlo. Il mio odore in questo momento deve essere un’indecenza. Sono così eccitato che… dimmelo di nuovo, Derek, ti prego, anche se mi verrà un infarto. Sarà un bel modo di morire troppo giovane.»  
«Idiota!» Derek non lo pensava sul serio, era solo che la sua pazienza era ormai talmente agli sgoccioli che  la poca rimasta stava addirittura iniziando a evaporare. «Se non ti decidi a… se non ti decidi, giuro che ti ammazzo io.»  
Stiles replicò ridendo di gusto e Derek pensò che era inutile, l’avrebbe sempre avuta vinta lui. Non c’era modo di resistergli, di incazzarsi, di detestarlo anche solo un pochino, come un tempo, quando Stiles gli era sembrato solo una noia, uno stimolo eccessivo se accostato ai sensi iperrecettivi e sensibili di un licantropo.  
Adesso, invece, malgrado fosse davvero vicino a raggiungere il limite di sopportazione, Derek era felice per quella risata che gli tremolava sulla pelle, perché Stiles aveva le labbra troppo vicine al suo collo. Per lui era la cosa più bella che avesse mai ascoltato.  
«Dimmelo. Andiamo… »  
Non solo Stiles si ostinava a cercare di farlo parlare – in ogni caso Derek non era poi tanto sicuro di poterlo accontentare. Si sentiva la bocca secca e la gola annodata – ma nel frattempo continuava a tenerlo bloccato.  
Senza probabilmente nemmeno accorgersene stava comportandosi come se anche lui fosse un lupo mannaro. Quello era uno sfoggio di forza. Non per sottomettere,  no, però era inequivocabilmente uno dimostrazione di potenza. Una maniera diretta e tangibile per dire: sei mio; so cosa ti serve; sei sotto la mia protezione.  
Beh, ok, sì, tanto valeva ammetterlo: un simile comportamento implicava anche che, per tutto il tempo in cui Derek l’avrebbe lasciato libero di farlo, sarebbe stato Stiles a comandare. Stiles avrebbe avuto il potere di dargli o di negargli ciò che Derek più desiderava.  
Avrebbe potuto essere insopportabile. Stiles per di più era solo un umano. Invece a Derek andava bene così. Si sentiva amato e rassicurato, non prevaricato oppure umiliato. Sapeva che Stiles l’avrebbe fatta finita all’istante, se solo lui l’avesse voluto. Quella non era una vera lotta di potere. Lui e Stiles erano due creature completamente diverse, ma giocavano ad armi pari. Nessuno dei due avrebbe mai fatto nulla che potesse ferire l’altro. Non c’entrava nulla la sete di predominio. Per come la vedeva Derek era solo questione di affidarsi ciecamente, di credere che tra le mani di Stiles sarebbe stato sempre al sicuro, non solo metaforicamente.  
Come se non bastasse, quando Stiles si comportava in quel modo, Derek si sentiva le gambe molli per l’eccitazione. Il vigore che le mani di Stiles riuscivano a trasmettergli, il fatto che non tremavano nemmeno un po’, che erano saldissime, anche se tutto il resto del suo corpo fremeva, erano tutti piccoli dettagli che Derek trovava molto erotici. Se appena ci pensava tutto il sangue che aveva in corpo correva a concentrarsi solo tra le sue tempie e nel suo inguine. C’era di che ammattire una volta per tutte.  
Derek non badò quasi a ciò che aveva cominciato a sussurrare. Stiles voleva sentirlo supplicare? Voleva ascoltare sconcezze su come quelle dita un po’ nodose che si ritrovava avrebbero dovuto ruotare e spingere fino a farlo mugolare dalla voglia? Perfetto. Se era ciò che Stiles stava aspettando Derek era pronto a concederglielo. Già da un pezzo quando si trattava di lui Derek non si faceva più tanti problemi di orgoglio. E ci riusciva perché Stiles non arrivava mai fino al punto di farlo sentire a disagio.  
Anche ora Stiles gli lasciò pronunciare giusto un paio di parole e poi lo interruppe, chiamandolo per nome e cominciando finalmente a masturbarlo. Derek inarcò la schiena con tutte le proprie forze, soffocando un gemito troppo sguaiato.  
Stiles prese subito un ritmo vigoroso e fin troppo serrato. Ma non appena comprese che la tensione era arrivata al culmine rallentò il più possibile. Con un pollice si soffermò a tracciare piccoli circoli sulla punta congestionata del suo uccello e Derek scattò sull’attenti. E digrignò i denti con così tanta forza che poté sentire lo smalto stridere, solo per un secondo.  
Il battito del suo cuore stava diventando assordante. Copriva perfino i gemiti.  Accorgersene fece sentire Derek instabile e febbricitante.  
Derek provò a calmarsi e a riportare la propria attenzione più sui segnali che provenivano da Stiles che su quelli che gli stava lanciando il suo stesso organismo.  
Non ci fu verso. Non era possibile, non importava quanto lui potesse impegnarsi. Stiles ce la stava mettendo tutta per confonderlo, per farlo sragionare e, soprattutto per polverizzare ogni sua chance di controllo. Derek ormai boccheggiava.  
Aveva voluto le dita di Stiles ed eccole lì, finalmente. Intente a sfregare su uno dei suo capezzoli e a tormentare sfacciate la sua erezione. All’infinito. Sino a rendere il piacere qualcosa di assolutamente insopportabile ma a cui non si poteva proprio rinunciare.  
Derek sarebbe morto se Stiles si fosse fermato.  
Si accorse a mala pena di avergli detto qualcosa, in un tono strano, da prima querulo e disperato e poi sempre più roco e simile a un ringhio. Non aveva idea di cosa gli fosse appena sfuggito di bocca e non voleva scoprirlo.  
Tentò semmai di riprendere la presa sui fianchi di Stiles. L’aveva persa poco prima, non appena Stiles aveva deciso di fare sul serio.  
Derek strinse, cercando di affondare le dita nel muscolo e odiando e maledicendo i jeans che gli impedivano di riuscirci. Indispettito dal fallimento, Derek provò ad ancorarsi a uno dei passanti, ed stava per avere successo, ma proprio in quel momento Stiles gli si sottrasse, pur senza smettere di accarezzarlo. Derek rinunciò e si arrese sbuffando tutta la propria insoddisfazione.  
Stiles fece finta di niente e ne approfittò per baciargli un’altra volta la schiena, dall’alto in basso, seguendo la linea in rilievo delle vertebre, usando denti e lingua così che Derek scattasse come una molla a ogni nuovo bacio.  
Senza ombra di dubbio Stiles se la stava spassando un mondo e non aveva voglia di smettere. Derek colse riluttanza nel suo odore quando Stiles smise di pizzicargli i capezzoli.  
Poi lo ascoltò invocare di nuovo il suo nome, e questa volta nella sua voce avvertì un che di supplichevole. «Derek… Derek, Derek… oh, cazzo, Derek…»  
A Derek piaceva tantissimo ascoltarlo sragionare e sentire la pressione costante della sua mano sul ventre.  
Un attimo dopo, però, il tocco diventò appena uno sfarfallio di polpastrelli sul guizzare continuo dei suoi addominali.  
«Cazzo, Derek, quanto ti voglio.»  
La prima cosa che Derek smise davvero di controllare furono gli artigli. Non li vide spuntare e comunque riuscì a ritrarli all’istante, ma ne era certo: per un attimo li aveva sfoderati.  
Non era giusto. Era rischioso, non doveva succedere e Derek se ne sarebbe angustiato all’inverosimile, se non fosse stato per la mossa successiva di Stiles.  
Invece, proprio mentre stava per ruggire tutto il proprio disappunto verso se stesso, Derek si sentì spingere in avanti, in un gesto imperioso e quasi troppo fluido considerato che di norma Stiles era il re dei movimenti scomposti e goffi.  
Stiles rimase in silenzio, ma la forza con cui la punta delle sue dita stava premendo proprio al centro della schiena di Derek parlava con chiarezza e significava senza ombra di dubbio: «Sta’ giù».  
Derek rabbrividì ancora. Non tanto per il freddo dell’acciaio contro il torace, quanto per il modo in cui Stiles stava di nuovo conducendo il gioco.  
Stiles si scostò di nuovo, interrompendo gradualmente il contatto, dopo aver indugiato appena sulle ultime vertebre. Proprio la leggerezza estrema del tocco fece sentire Derek più che mai consapevole di essere nudo ed esposto.  
Non fece nemmeno in tempo a preoccuparsene che il suo udito colse il fruscio dei jeans e degli slip, di Stiles che venivano abbassati.  
Derek scelse appositamente di non provare nemmeno a sbirciare. Non aveva alcun bisogno della vista per intuire cosa stava succedendo alle sue spalle. Al suo orecchio ogni minimo rumore suonava come un piccolo indizio e il suo naso stava fiutando l’ennesimo picco di frenesia, misto a un briciolo d’agitazione. O no, forse quello che stava annusando era tutt’altro rispetto all’ansia ed era semmai una sorta di ebrezza.  
Derek non aveva una risposta certa e un nuovo tocco tiepido sulla sua pelle lo distrasse subito dalle sue elucubrazioni.  
Stiles stava tracciando con lentezza le linee ricurve del tatuaggio che spiccava scuro tra le sue scapole.  
Derek ci mise un po’ prima di connettere abbastanza da capire che, oltre tutto, Stiles stava anche cantilenando il mantra legato alla sua triscele. A volte lo faceva anche dopo che avevano fatto l’amore.  
In un paio di occasioni Stiles era stato così impertinente da sedersi a cavalcioni sul suo culo e da usare parole e simbolo come scusa per stuzzicarlo e per ricominciare da capo. E una notte, dopo una giornata davvero tremenda, Stiles aveva sospirato, le dita che incespicavano sul centro che univa le tre spirali e aveva chinato il capo con aria sconfitta. «Non voglio smettere di essere umano. Mai.» aveva confessato, «però vorrei essere più utile, vorrei tenervi al sicuro e ci sono giorni in cui è davvero…» Derek non l’aveva lasciato finire. Si era voltato con troppa veemenza e l’aveva stretto in un abbraccio un po’ soffocante.  
Adesso, però, non percepiva il minimo dolore nel tono di Stiles.  
Quell’impudente lo stava solo provocando: era lampante. Si divertiva a implicare che gli avrebbe fatto perdere del tutto il controllo.  
Giocava in modo davvero sleale. Si teneva a distanza – troppo – ma, non solo si stava ancora trastullando con il tatuaggio, aveva anche ripreso ad accarezzare Derek ovunque. Sulle cosce, prima di tutto, insistendo, fino a fargliele aprire. E non gli ci volle poi molto. In fondo Derek non aveva fatto altro che offrirglisi fin dal principio.  
«Stiles» gemette, sentendosi toccare esattamente nel punto in cui avrebbe voluto avvertire una pressione bel più decisa di quel breve massaggio subito interrotto.  
Se poco prima il bancone su cui Derek era in parte disteso era parso gelido, ogni sensazione di freddo era appena scomparsa. Sparita, cancellata del tutto dal calore bruciante della bocca di Stiles che aveva appena sostituito le dita.  
Derek si contorse e inarcò di nuovo collo e schiena. Stava stringendo il bordo del tavolo con tanta forza da provare dolore e da riuscire a far sparire all’istante zanne e artigli. Ma li aveva sentiti farsi strada ancora una volta, fino a spuntare del tutto. Non aveva dubbi al riguardo.  
La punta della lingua di Stiles guizzava svelta oppure tracciava circoletti lenti in maniera estenuante.  
Derek si ascoltò singhiozzare. Ora sì che stava tremando davvero.  
Aveva l’impressione di scottare. Era come se ogni singola goccia di sudore sul suo corpo fosse appena evaporata senza però concedergli alcun sollievo o refrigerio.  
Derek provo a parlare, a dire che era tutto troppo intenso, ma Stiles stava dondolando sui talloni. Cazzo! Derek non poteva crederci: Stiles ondeggiava senza sosta anche mentre lo teneva fermo con una mano e intanto usava la lingua, i denti, a tratti anche la punta delle dita per scoparlo e per farlo praticamente delirare.  
Se gli avessero detto che stava urlando Derek ci avrebbe creduto, anche se la verità era che la sua gola ormai riusciva a produrre solo mugolii sempre più strozzati. Altrimenti il suo mantra in quel momento non avrebbe avuto proprio nulla a che fare con gli Alpha i Beta e gli Omega. Le sillabe del nome di Stiles si sarebbero rincorse e ingarbugliate sulla sua lingua, incespicando un po’, proprio come le mani di Stiles stavano di nuovo facendo sui suoi fianchi, lungo le sue gambe malferme, sul suo uccello troppo duro e teso.  
Le dita di Stile lo stavano uccidendo, come al solito.  
Derek le amava: nervose, bellissime e con quelle nocche così in rilievo. Era un tale piacere morderle o avvertirne il solido passaggio quando spingevano dentro di lui.  
Derek ci perdeva il senno e riusciva a sentirle anche in quel momento. A sprazzi, quando la bocca di Stiles concedeva loro un po’ di spazio.  
Stiles lo stava facendo apposta.  Del resto sapeva sempre come toccare Derek e fino a che punto poteva essere frenetico e non troppo delicato. Sapeva quando fermarsi, e quando far ruotare un polso di scatto per far sì che Derek gemesse e che i suoi ansiti si trasformassero in qualcosa di animalesco e gutturale. Stiles lo sapeva e ci marciava alla grande.  
Da un lato Derek avrebbe voluto che il tormento che veniva inflitto non finisse mai, dall’altro lo considerava un’agonia insostenibile.  
Il piacere era troppo forte e lo stava facendo confondere al punto che non gli funzionavano più i sensi.  
Derek si sentiva smarrito. Non era più capace di distinguere il suo battito cardiaco da quello di Stiles. Il tatto si era acuito così tanto da farlo sussultare di continuo e da costringerlo a dimenarsi a ogni minimo stimolo. Quanto all’olfatto a Derek pareva di non avere più vero ossigeno nei polmoni: esisteva solo l’odore della pelle di Stiles. Derek, però, non era in grado di dedurne più nulla.    
Il desiderio che lo attanagliava era diventato talmente solido e compatto da sembrargli schiacciante. Era come una mano enorme che lo spingeva giù, impedendogli di sollevarsi dal ripiano del bancone e che afferrava la bocca del suo stomaco e la torceva senza pietà. Quella sensazione avrebbe dovuto essere orribile e invece era fantastica. Lo era così tanto da risultare annichilente.  
Derek aveva bisogno di tirare il fiato, ma non voleva farlo davvero.  
L’opportunità di poter spegnere del tutto il cervello era per lui un dono enorme. In quell’istante non c’erano fiamme nella sua mente, e nemmeno rimpianti o rimorsi. Il suo cuore pareva pronto a scoppiare o a fermarsi da un momento all’altro, però Derek non aveva paura, non desiderava lottare, non si era mai sentito più al sicuro e più vivo di così.  
«Derek» Stiles si era raddrizzato di scatto. Aveva una mano ancora ferma su uno dei suoi fianchi.  
Un istante dopo si chinò su di lui, premendogli addosso con tutto il corpo.  
Derek si sentì immediatamente avviluppato in un’intimità perfetta e ormai ben nota. Tutte le volte che aveva modo di sperimentarla si scopriva frastornato e felice. Non gli importava nemmeno che Stiles avesse smesso di baciarlo e di prepararlo. Vicini com’erano andava comunque tutto bene.  
Fece forza sulle braccia il tanto necessario per far sì che Stiles riuscisse a baciarlo. Lui ricambiò e gli morse intenzionalmente le labbra, giusto per rimarcare che era ancora impaziente.  
Stiles doveva averlo già ben chiaro, perché sfoderò un tono davvero contrito quando, dopo un breve bacio su uno zigomo, sospirò  e poi cercò di risollevarsi senza sembrare troppo brusco o maldestro. «Scusa. Lo so, davvero… scusa.» Derek grugnì per il disappunto, mentre Stiles si allontanava, troppo svelto perché lui potesse riuscire a trattenerlo sul posto.  
«Scusa. Ok, ci metto un attimo, solo un istante, giuro. Promesso.»  
Con la coda dell’occhio Derek poté vederlo muovere un paio di passi all’indietro e poi compiere una stramba giravolta per fronteggiare una fila di pensili. Sul serio? Che diavolo aveva in mente Stiles ora?  
Derek aveva voglia di strozzarlo. Il suo primo istinto fu di rimettersi in piedi e di lasciar perdere tutto. O di artigliare il metallo del bancone fino a deformarlo.  
«Scusa...» Solo Stiles poteva riuscire nell’impresa di frugare dentro un armadietto e, nello stesso, tempo, controllare che Derek non avesse davvero intenzione di piantarlo in asso. «Lo so che forse non serve, che sei il grosso lupo cattivo e sei abituato al dolore vero, che guarisci subito, che è una sciocchezza e che ti ho appena… io lo so, ma… è più forte di me, ok? Era qui, accidenti, ogni volta che vedo la boccetta penso sempre che potrebbe servire per… era… »  
Derek si rifugiò come poteva nel buio delle palpebre abbassate. Ma per quanto stesse di nuovo sbuffando con la furia di una locomotiva in corsa, dovette ammettere almeno con se stesso che aveva anche voglia di ridere. Moriva dal desiderio, certo, ma Stiles era semplicemente incredibile.  Sì, Stiles a volte era così tanto Stiles che, citando il suo film preferito, si poteva solo ucciderlo o innamorarsi di lui.  
«Trovato!» Stiles lo trillò con il trionfo nella voce. Derek non lo stava guardando ma poteva immaginare quanto si stesse sbracciando per la contentezza. «Sì, questo dovrebbe andare.»  
Dirgli di sbrigarsi magari sarebbe stato poco dignitoso – comunque sempre più onorevole che restarsene lì a culo per aria, nudo e piegato in due su uno stupido tavolo da veterinario – ma Derek fu sul serio tentato di farlo. Stiles, però, l’aveva già raggiunto.  
Derek venne colto di sorpresa da un nuovo assalto delle sue dita, questa volta rese più umide e scivolose da qualcosa che odorava di… no, Derek non era in grado di dirlo. Non riusciva a connettere abbastanza da capire di che tipo di olio si trattava.  
La sola cosa che riusciva a fare era contrarre tutti i muscoli per cercare di trattenere le dita di Stiles, perché non erano comunque abbastanza, ma lui non poteva sopportare l’idea di rinunciarci un’altra volta.  
Stiles gli accarezzò la schiena, il collo e poi il viso con una serie di piccoli baci devoti e quasi casti. Erano lievi e in netto contrasto con l’urgenza che Stiles stava mostrando nel finire di prepararlo. Duravano il tempo di un batter di ciglia e facevano sentire Derek più confuso e bisognoso che mai.  
«Andrà bene» Stiles stava di nuovo blaterando qualcosa sul lubrificante di fortuna e Derek avrebbe dovuto zittirlo con un’occhiataccia o con un ringhio, però non ci riusciva. Stiles era la creatura più estenuante che avesse mai conosciuto, ma anche la più disarmante. «Lo so che qui dentro… qui da Deaton intendo… oh, cazzo, è da morire, sei talmente… è solo… solo, non è nulla di nocivo, ok, non sono così imprudente, io non…»  
Derek gli strinse un fianco come poteva, e nel frattempo si morse l’interno di una guancia per essere proprio sicuro che non ci sarebbero fossero artigli di mezzo e di non starci mettendo troppa forza.  
Cominciava a credere che non sarebbero mai arrivati al dunque, nemmeno se lui si fosse messo a supplicare sul serio.  
 Seriamente, il concetto di Stiles di una sveltina clandestina era quanto meno discutibile.  
Anche se Derek ricordava almeno un paio di precedenti occasioni in cui l’attesa non era stata così tanto snervante.  
Perché diavolo Stiles non si decideva? Perché stavano provando a farlo lì alla clinica? Sì, doveva essere per quello. Forse, nonostante tutte le precauzioni prese fino a quel momento, Stiles era un po’ – ok, conoscendolo anche parecchio – ansioso al pensiero di tutte le sostanze nocive per un licantropo presenti nella stanza. Oh, doveva essere quello il motivo. Sarebbe stata proprio una cosa da Stiles.  
Derek si chiese se non fosse il caso di rimarcargli che Scott lì ci lavorava e che non era mai morto. Ma poi, proprio quando stava per aprire bocca, Stiles lo baciò di nuovo.  
Derek lo sentì prendere fiato e qualcosa nel suo odore cambiò radicalmente. «Andrà bene.» L’udito confermò a Derek che questa volta Stiles ci credeva davvero.  
Il risultato di quella risoluzione fu che il suo comportamento tornò all’istante a essere così sicuro da perdere del tutto ogni usuale goffaggine.  
«Resta così.» Più che con il tono di voce Stiles stava dimostrandosi autoritario con i gesti. Con una mano aveva ripreso a premere sul collo di Derek e con l’altra si stava aiutando nel compito non poi troppo difficile di scivolare dentro di lui in un’unica spinta decisa.  
Derek gemette e poi prese ad ansimare ancora più forte quando un paio di dita unte di lubrificante picchiettarono vigorosamente su uno dei suoi fianchi, come ad intimargli di rimanere immobile. Dopo di che quelle stesse dita corsero ad accarezzargli svelte le cosce, ma senza soffermarsi che per un istante.  
Subito dopo, quando Stiles impugnò sul suo uccello, Derek provò ad arcuare la schiena, in un impeto del tutto automatico. Fu trattenuto dalla mano che Stiles gli aveva appena chiuso sulla nuca e tanto bastò per farlo ricadere inerme sul ripiano d’acciaio.  
Non ci fu alcun bisogno che Stiles stringesse davvero o che usasse la forza bruta per impedirgli di muoversi. Se ci avesse provato Derek ci avrebbe messo un niente a ribellarsi e a divincolarsi dalla sua presa.  
Stiles, invece, si era limitato ad aumentare appena la pressione di pollice e indice, in una maniera che non aveva nulla di calcolato e che, proprio per quello, Derek trovava ancora più irresistibile.  
Per quanto spesso ci si fosse arrovellato, Derek non aveva mai capito come e perché Stiles che era un umano a volte tenesse un comportarsi in modo così animalesco e istintivo; là dove per animalesco non si intendeva affatto aggressivo o brutale. Semplicemente Stiles era capace di dare a Derek non solo ciò di cui il suo lato umano aveva bisogno ma anche quello che il lupo bramava, perché lo avvertiva come giusto, naturale, e perfino rassicurante.  
Essere tenuto fermo in quel modo, per esempio, era qualcosa che mandava il sangue di Derek in ebollizione. Ogni volta che capitava gli veniva voglia di ululare e di offrire la gola per farsi mordere a fondo e a lungo.

  
Alla fine Stiles lo lasciò andare e, addirittura, smise di masturbarlo per poterlo afferrare per entrambi i fianchi e rendere ogni spinta più ampia e svelta.  Derek, però, rimase immobile. Mantenne la posizione che il tocco delle mani di Stiles gli aveva dettato appena un attimo prima. E nel farlo Derek non avvertì la minima fitta nell’orgoglio.  
Stiles stava smozzicando sciocchezze su di lui, sull’effetto che gli faceva ogni volta, su quanto era bello e su quanto era bollente, eccitante, perfetto e davvero, davvero fantastico.  
Il grosso del discorso andava perduto tra i gemiti, ma il poco che Derek riusciva a comprendere lo fece arrossire come una scolaretta. Non per via delle affermazioni più sconce, ma per gli apprezzamenti. I complimenti lo imbarazzavano di gran lunga più di tutto il resto.  
Per sua fortuna Stiles arrivò presto al punto di non riuscire a cavarsi di bocca che le poche lettere contorte del suo nome.  
Derek sapeva che, perfino in momenti come quello,  era impossibile farlo stare zitto, ma non gli importava. Per quanto lo riguardava Stiles sarebbe potuto andare avanti quanto voleva.  Anzi, Derek pensò che era come se tutto avesse cominciato a seguire un ritmo ben preciso. Il battito dei loro cuori, i suoi gemiti e le invocazioni di Stiles, le oscillazioni continue dei fianchi di entrambi, persino il cigolio metallico della struttura del tavolo, formavano ormai un unisono. Un tutt’uno che se non era armonioso era quanto meno sensato. A Derek piaceva quella cadenza sincopata e continua.  
«Dio, Derek… sono così vicino…» Stiles lasciò andare la presa sui suoi fianchi e gli si distese di nuovo addosso. Derek ne fu felice.  
 In qualche modo Stiles riuscì a non perdere l’equilibrio e a non smettere di muoversi dentro di lui, pur mentre faceva passare un braccio sotto il suo torace. Con un certo impaccio, ma comunque con successo, Stiles lo strinse e lo sostenne, mentre Derek faceva perno sui gomiti per sollevarsi un po’.  
In quella posizione era più difficile mantenere l’impeto costante di poco prima, però era più facile baciarsi. Quindi Derek non riuscì a rammaricarsi più di tanto del cambiamento, anche se costringeva lui e Stiles a rallentare ogni movimento.  
Andava bene anche così. Derek non aveva nulla di cui lamentarsi. Non quando Stiles gli marchiava di nuovo la gola, leccava le sue labbra e poi si perdeva in un bacio che era tutto languore.  
A quel bacio Stiles ne fece seguire un secondo e poi un terzo e un quarto, e intanto, tra l’uno e l’altro non la finiva più di sussurrare sciocchezze sulla pelle di Derek. Erano proprio delle idiozie sentimentali. Derek le trovava ridicole, e meravigliose e sapeva di averne bisogno.  
Specie di quel «Mio» cantilenato all’infinito, fino a diventare più un mormorio continuo e una certezza granitica che una semplice parola.  
I gesti di Stiles non facevano che confermare quella dichiarazione di possesso.  
«Più forte» implorò Derek senza ritegno. Subito dopo la sua preghiera divenne un comando. «Di più. Più forte.» Aveva la gola così secca che nel dirlo la sentì bruciare.  
Pur nella foga di accontentarlo Stiles si prese il tempo per un altro lungo bacio. Derek ricambiò con veemenza, in modo più scoordinato del solito e senza nessuna pretesa di essere lui quello che deteneva il controllo della situazione. Era vero tutto il contrario. La sola cosa su cui Derek aveva ancora un dominio ferreo, malgrado tutto, era il suo lato animale.  
Stiles aveva appena ricominciato a masturbarlo e a stuzzicargli i capezzoli. Non faceva che mordergli il collo e le spalle e poi baciare ogni punto  in cui aveva affondato i denti con particolare vigore. Stava ancora tentando di balbettare sciocchezze e tutto il suo corpo era teso allo spasimo. I suoi muscoli guizzavano sotto la pelle e tremavano proprio come quelli di Derek.  
Con Stiles in quello stato, così vicino, sprofondato dentro di lui tanto da annullare ogni distanza,  Derek si azzardava a concedere spazio  al lupo solo per quanto riguardava la totale pienezza dei sensi.  
Aveva bisogno di lasciare che il rombo assordante del cuore di Stiles gli riempisse le orecchie, coprendo a tratti persino il suono spezzato dei gemiti.  
Più Stiles si avvicinava all’orgasmo più il suo odore diventava perfetto ed esaltante.  
Stiles stava provando a trattenersi il più possibile. Derek riusciva a fiutare anche quel dettaglio.  
Quell’idiota stava cercando di resistere e Derek sapeva il perché e avrebbe voluto dirgli che era uno stupido e che quella non era una gara di resistenza tra licantropo e umano. Ma, se anche avesse avuto la forza per parlare, Derek sarebbe rimasto in silenzio.  
Il punto non era chi tra loro due era capace di durare più a lungo.  Certo Stiles ogni tanto dimostrava ancora di porsi problemi assurdi e di nutrire dubbi a dir poco ridicoli, però non era per quello che si stava sforzando così tanto per non lasciarsi andare del tutto.  Semplicemente per Stiles in quel momento Derek aveva la precedenza. Per Stiles le persone che amava venivano sempre prima di tutto il resto, le sue stesse esigenze comprese. Derek trovava che fosse ingiusto ma anche toccante.  
Era uno dei motivi per cui amava tanto Stiles e per cui si scordava così spesso che Stiles non era un licantropo, nato e cresciuto e con gli istinti protettivi tipici di un lupo. Del resto Stiles a volte si comportava come se nemmeno lui si ricordasse di essere solamente umano. Derek ci aveva messo un po’ per accorgersene, e ne era stato davvero consapevole solo dopo aver sorpreso più volte Stiles mentre era impegnato a fare cose come rotolarsi sul suo letto o sfregare il viso sul suo cuscino con il solo intento fin troppo evidente di lasciare il proprio odore su lenzuola e federe fresche di bucato. Quando lui e Derek facevano l’amore la cosa diventava ancora più marcata e lampante.  
A Derek dava le vertigini rendersi conto di quanto Stiles riusciva a essere perfetto per lui anche senza essere biologicamente un suo simile.  
In quel momento, però, stava pensando solo al fatto che non voleva sentirlo contenersi oltre. Desiderava l’esatto contrario. La necessità di sentirlo venire e di stringere i muscoli con ancora più forza mentre Stiles sussultava si scioglieva in lui era così potente che Derek si sentiva lo stomaco contratto e dovette digrignare i denti. Le punte dei canini, conficcate con ferocia in un labbro, erano troppo lunghe.  Derek lo sapeva, ma non provò in nessun modo a ritrarre le zanne, anche se, per sicurezza, piantò saldamente gli artigli nel palmo delle sue stesse mani, deciso ad aumentarne la pressione fino a far sgorgare il sangue, se solo gli fosse parso necessario per calmarsi.  
«Stiles, ti prego…» Derek fece un ultimo tentativo di procurarsi ciò che desiderava nel modo in cui l’avrebbe fatto un umano. La sola cosa che ottenne fu che Stiles accelerò il ritmo delle proprie carezze, mentre le spinte dei suoi fianchi si facevano un po’ più lente e appena meno ampie.  
Derek avrebbe voluto baciarlo fino a levargli il fiato. Aveva anche voglia di imprecare. Stiles era davvero uno stupido idiota senza un briciolo di cervello.  
Se si fosse fidato abbastanza di se stesso Derek avrebbe fatto davvero entrambe le cose, avrebbe baciato Stiles e alla fine gli avrebbe ruggito contro che era un coglione. Con zanne e artigli che non volevano proprio saperne di sparire, però, i baci non gli sembravano un’idea troppo brillante. In altri frangenti Stiles era riuscito ad averla vinta anche in quel senso, ma ora Derek non se la sentiva. Era elettrico, anche lui troppo vicino al limite, ma comunque ancora troppo lontano dal sentirsi davvero appagato.  
La sola cosa che poteva concedersi di fare, in quelle condizioni, era di lasciar supplicare anche il lupo. E lo fece senza la minima vergogna.  
Il suono gutturale che gli scosse la gola suonò a metà tra un ululato rabbioso e il ringhio disperato di una bestia ferita.  
Da qualche parte in una delle altre stanze della clinica un latrare ansioso riecheggiò in evidente risposta. Derek non riuscì a provare imbarazzo. Non gliene fregava niente di quello stupidissimo cane. Soprattutto non quando Stiles era appena diventato ancora più duro e aveva iniziato a mordergli la nuca e il collo, appena sotto l’attaccatura dei capelli. Ci stava mettendo così tanta foga che Derek dovette sollevarsi ancora un po’ sulle braccia e chinare il capo per offrigli maggior campo d’azione. «Cazzo…» esalò, un attimo prima di finire tutta l’aria che aveva nei polmoni.  
Stiles sollevò anche l’altro braccio, solo per potergli cingere il torace con tutte le sue forze. Derek avvertiva la stretta tenace, un po’ dolorosa ma assolutamente stupenda dei suoi denti e avrebbe voluto che durasse in eterno. «Stiles» invocò. Aveva le labbra così secche che dovette inumidirle con la punta della lingua anche solo per poterle riaprire e tirare il fiato.  
Stiles diede un’ultima spinta secca e morse ancora più forte. Derek lo sentì venire e poi lottare caparbio per rimanere dentro di lui ancora il più a lungo possibile. Alla fine, l’inevitabile distacco gli sembro quasi lancinante.  
Un attimo dopo Stiles era già in piedi, le mani di nuovo sui fianchi di Derek, tremolanti ma decise. «Girati. Merda… Derek, girati.» Derek lo accontentò senza pensare, i muscoli che gli obbedivano per un mero automatismo, comprese le gambe ancora malferme.  
Quelle di Stiles non sembravano molto più salde. Derek lo notò e fece tutto il possibile per sostenerlo quando Stiles in parte gli si lanciò tra le braccia e in parte gli si accasciò addosso.  
«Stupido» Derek riuscì finalmente a rimproverarlo. Poi gli sollevò il mento con due dita e lo baciò con tutto il trasporto possibile, non solo sulla bocca, ma anche su uno zigomo, sugli occhi e sulla fronte umida di sudore.  
Provato dall’orgasmo Stiles si abbandonò al bacio, soffocando piccoli sbuffi e minuscoli gemiti sulle labbra di Derek mano mano che il bacio diventava più imperioso e sempre meno casto.  
Dopo l’orgasmo i muscoli di Stiles erano del tutto rilassati, la sua pelle era tiepida, la carne più cedevole sotto la pressione dei polpastrelli di Derek. In compenso Derek non era ancora riuscito a sciogliere la tensione che aveva accumulato insieme al piacere non ancora sfogato del tutto.  
Che lo volesse o meno i suoi fianchi scattavano a ogni affondo della lingua di Stiles. La sensazione di essere tutto impiastricciato del suo seme e di avere il suo odore addosso ovunque, anziché metterlo a disagio acuivano il suo desiderio.  
Non appena si fu un po’ ripreso Stiles gli mordicchiò il lobo di un orecchio, fece scivolare una mano verso il basso e pressò il palmo aperto lungo tutta la lunghezza del suo uccello, proprio come aveva fatto a inizio serata, però attraverso la stoffa degli slip.  
«Mi piace quando sei così duro» Ora le labbra di Stiles erano incurvate in una smorfia un po’ furbesca e decisamente lasciva. «No sul serio lo adoro. E’ appagante. Da soddisfazione. E’ come se quando la natura ti ha costruito avesse aggiunto del cemento all’impasto, o forse del marmo, non lo so, qualcosa di molto solido, molto robusto e davvero piacevole da guardare. No, non solo da guardare.» Le ultime parole furono accompagnate da una vigorosa strizzata all’erezione di Derek. « Oddio, e poi dovresti vederti ora, la tua faccia è impagabile. Sei bellissimo anche quando hai tutta l’aria di volermi sbranare. E prima ci sei andato vicino, lo so, ho visto gli artigli e il modo in cui hai… Dio, era un ululato quello, vero? E’ stato incredibile. E’ stato l’apoteosi dell’apoteosi del fantastico!»  
Derek gli assestò un pizzicotto e alzò gli occhi al cielo sospirando.  
«Ok, ok, ragazzone, ho capito. Sto zitto. Ma dobbiamo fare qualcosa, non puoi rimanere in questo stato.» Stiles era così insolente che stava ridacchiando. Si divertiva e fingeva di non essere stato lui a ridurlo in quello stato?  Bene, Derek avrebbe dovuto allungargli uno scappellotto. Ma come si faceva a malmenare qualcuno che ti fissava con due occhi enormi e un po’ velati e che aveva le labbra così carnose e il naso tutto arricciato?  
«Sei davvero spassoso. Ah. Ah. Ah.» si limitò a replicare con tutto il dovuto sarcasmo.  
Stiles sbatté le ciglia, sollevò le spalle con noncuranza e sorrise come un gatto. «Si, lo sono, e non me lo dici abbastanza spesso. Però ti amo e continuo a pensare che dobbiamo fare qualcosa prima che ti si congelino le chiappe e con loro si raffreddi anche l’entusiasmo per la magnificenza delle mie prestazioni sessuali.»  
Questa volta Stiles incassò il capo come se si aspettasse davvero che sarebbe stato colpito. Però stava ridendo ed era così bello che Derek sospirò e cacciò una mano tra le ciocche già scompigliate che gli incorniciavano il viso, solo per spettinarle ulteriormente e guardarlo fare praticamente le fusa.  
Stiles allungò il collo e gli diede un minuscolo, buffo bacio poco più su della punta del naso, subito seguito da un altro nel punto esatto in cui le sopracciglia di Derek, entrambe inarcate al massimo, quasi si toccavano. Dopo di che Stiles si mosse per chinarsi, con l’evidente intenzione di sedersi sui talloni e di usare la bocca in modi che di norma Derek trovava eccitanti da morire. Di norma ma non quella notte.  
Derek agì d’istinto e fermò Stiles bloccandolo per entrambe le braccia.  
Stava diventando una cosa ridicola, però, quella sua nuova mania di rifiutare i pompini. Solo che, per quanto piacevole potesse essere godere mentre Stiles lo prendeva in bocca e ce la metteva tutta per farlo uggiolare, Derek in quel momento aveva tutt’altre priorità.  
«No» esclamò, sperando di non essere suonato né rude né troppo accorato. La sua esitazione durò giusto il tempo di un altro battito delle ciglia di Stiles. In fondo quella sera Derek aveva ammesso cose ben più imbarazzanti. «Preferisco poterti baciare mentre vengo e possibilmente anche dopo.»  
L’ondata di orgoglio e di contentezza che emanava da Stiles – ben leggibile sia nel ritmo del suo cuore che nel profumo della sua pelle – travolse Derek con prepotenza e lo costrinse ad arretrare di qualche centimetro, alla ricerca di un appoggio. Lo trovò nel tavolo alle sue spalle, ma non ci fece troppo caso.  
Stiles l’aveva preso così in parola che l’aveva afferrato per la nuca e lo stava baciando come non avesse mai avuto altro scopo nella vita.  
Derek si disse che alla fine Stiles avrebbe avuto le labbra arrossate e che lui non sarebbe stato capace di trattenersi dal morderle solo per il gusto di vederle diventare ancora più umide e invitanti.  
Stiles non gli diede modo di pensare a niente altro. Le sue mani ripresero ad accarezzarlo ovunque, svelte ma attente. Più Derek faticava a proseguire nel bacio, ed era costretto a soffocare i gemiti o a fermarsi un attimo per riprendere fiato, più il tocco che lo stava facendo di nuovo impazzire diventava svelto e implacabile.  
Ogni tanto Stiles si sottraeva anche lui al bacio e gli tormentava il collo o una clavicola usando i denti e la punta della lingua. Tutto il suo corpo si muoveva come poteva contro quello di Derek, alla ricerca di una vicinanza sempre più assoluta.  
Stiles non era ancora arrivato al punto di essere di nuovo dolorosamente eccitato, ma Derek sentiva che sarebbe bastato un niente perché fosse pronto a ricominciare tutto da capo.  
«Non qui» obiettò Stiles tra un morso e l’altro lungo la linea incurvata della sua giugulare. «Lo so a cosa stai pensando, sai?, Ma scordatelo. Non prima che ti cedano le gambe e, comunque, non qui… dopo, al loft, a casa, su un letto, con calma.» Derek annuì con un cenno del capo, anche se di calmo in lui al momento non c’era proprio niente, non mentre le dita di Stiles continuavano senza sosta ad accarezzarlo.  
Stiles però parve soddisfatto del suo assenso. «Dopo» ribadì, riuscendo chissà come a non ansimare troppo. «In un posto in cui ti senti abbastanza al sicuro da farmi tutto quello che ho appena finito di fare a te… e forse anche un paio di altre cosette.»  
Derek aprì la bocca per obiettare – più per mera forza dell’abitudine che per reale indignazione – ma Stiles lo zittì con l’ennesimo bacio.  A Derek sarebbe piaciuto circondargli il viso con le mani e ricambiare con altrettanto languore. Invece avvertì la sensazione acuta del piacere che toccava il massimo livello sopportabile e poi la pressione che aveva accumulato si annullò tutta in un colpo.  
Ci volle del tempo perché il suo respiro tornasse a farsi normale. In attesa che si regolarizzasse, Stiles, anziché smettere subito di toccarlo rallentò con lentezza e continuò a baciarlo piano, anche sul viso e agli angoli della bocca.  
Derek sapeva che da un momento all’altro Stiles avrebbe detto qualcosa di veramente stupido o di troppo intenso. Faceva sempre così e ogni volta riusciva a essere nello stesso momento del tutto inappropriato e perfettamente opportuno. Oppure Stiles se ne usciva con quella che in apparenza era una delle sue solite cazzate, ma che in realtà finiva con l’essere la goccia di balsamo su ogni ferita che Derek aveva ancora nell’anima. Proprio per quel motivo, ascoltarlo poteva essere anche un po’ straziante.  
«Ti amo» Derek non lo diceva tanto spesso, però  in quel momento aveva bisogno di osservare l’espressione di Stiles che cambiava e si faceva all’istante più tenera e fragile. E poi lasciare Stiles spiazzato era anche un ottimo modo per prevenire qualunque monologo avesse avuto l’intenzione di riversargli addosso.  
Quella spontanea dichiarazione gli guadagnò un occhiata adorante e un altro ridicolo bacio sulla punta del naso. Derek sorrise suo malgrado.  
Con il viso affondato nell’incavo della sua spalla Stiles si stiracchiò, mugolando per la stanchezza ma anche per la soddisfazione. Derek riprese ad accarezzargli i capelli e avrebbe continuato ancora a lungo, se solo lo stomaco di Stiles non avesse emesso un brontolio così sonoro che anche senza sensi più sviluppati del comune lo si sarebbe potuto sentire distintamente.  
La faccia di Stiles assunse un espressione colpevole, anche se non ce n’era alcun motivo. Derek dal canto suo si diede dell’idiota e, per la terza volta in poche ore anche del bestione egoista.  
Cosa gli passava per la testa? Se ne stava lì impalato a pensare cose sdolcinate e intanto Stiles stava morendo di fame e doveva essere sfinito. Era stata una lunga giornata, Stiles l’aveva dovuta concludere lavorando per Deaton e poi ci si era messo anche lui con le sue voglie che non potevano proprio essere posticipate.  
Da che stava con Stiles, Derek ogni tanto si scordava di non essere mai stato il fidanzato dell’anno.  
Certo non stava succedendo nulla di terribile e di irreparabile, Stiles stava bene, non c’era nulla di tragico in uno stomaco che si lamentava perché il suo proprietario non aveva ancora cenato. Ma non c’era nulla da fare, era più forte di lui, Derek si sentiva un cretino irresponsabile.  
«A casa. Subito.» Odiava il tono aspro che gli veniva tutt’ora spontaneo tirare fuori quando si sentiva in torto. Per provare ad addolcirlo sfiorò una guancia di Stiles con gentilezza e fece uno sforzo per suonare più affettuoso. «Lasciamo perdere la pizzeria, ceniamo a casa. Per una volta puoi ordinare qualunque schifezza da asporto ti venga in mente, purché siano porzioni abbondanti. E possiamo saltare il film, se preferisci andare subito a dormire.»  
Per quanto lo riguardava era deciso a farsi perdonare la propria negligenza viziando Stiles per tutto il resto della nottata. Anche costo di non ridere o di non dire una sola parola sarcastica quando Stiles sarebbe crollato per la stanchezza, addormentandosi in una di quelle sue posizioni assurde e sbavando come un bambino piccolo. Derek sarebbe rimasto zitto, a costo di ritrovarsi un con il pigiama umido e mordicchiato come era successo un paio di notti prima. E non era stata nemmeno la prima volta, a dire il vero. Stiles poteva non essere un licantropo, ma ogni tanto Derek si chiedeva se quello che gli trotterellava sempre accanto era un fidanzato fantastico o uno strano cane ipercinetico in forma umana. In ogni caso non poteva fare a meno di amarlo.  
«Vestiti» ripeté un po’ ansioso. «Andiamo a casa.»  
Anziché obbedirgli subito Stiles sollevò entrambe le braccia e le tese più che poteva verso l’alto, allungando anche la schiena, una vertebra dopo l’altra, per stiracchiarsi ancora meglio. Derek abbassò lo sguardo per evitare che la conseguente visione lo distraesse dai suoi buoni propositi e dal giusto onere di avere cura della persona che amava.  
«Oook, amico» Stiles si allontanò a piedi nudi, ondeggiando un po’, alla ricerca dei propri vestiti sparsi sul pavimento e delle scarpe da tennis scalciate chissà dove. «Ok, tutte le schifezze poco salutari che voglio e dopo dritti a letto, ci sto, anche se ti avviso che al momento non ho per niente sonno…»  
Derek risollevò il capo e diede una lunga occhiata alle fossette invitanti sul suo culo, prima che scomparissero nascoste alla vista dal cotone bianco degli slip.  
Sì, forse era davvero un pessimo fidanzato e Stiles avrebbe di sicuro meritato di meglio, ma l’idea di mangiare alla svelta e poi ficcarsi subito sotto le lenzuola non era affatto male, anche se non avrebbero chiuso occhio per tutta la notte. In fin dei conti ogni tanto un po’ di sano egoismo non era poi così imperdonabile.  
   
 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Un po' di sano egoismo (fanart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3061700) by [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo), [Suzakusly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzakusly/pseuds/Suzakusly)




End file.
